Friends forever
by Gaara's-pandachan101
Summary: The best birthday present Gaara ever got. For Gaara's Birthday: January 19 no flames please.


**Hiya people! This is for my favorite character Gaara's Birthday. I wanted to write this so much! Well, I hope you like it. I don't own Naruto, but Gaara. . . . Well, read my profile. Here ya go:**

Gaara's POV:

_"Gaara," said a little girl with blond hair and green eyes. She was sitting on the swings that I was walking towards. The silver locket that I had given her was bouncing against her black t-shirt._

_"Rai." I said running towards her. We shared a split second hug before separating and sitting on the swings. "How long can you stay this time Rai?"_

_"About an hour. What do you want to do Gaara?" I felt exited; What did I want to do? Rai and I didn't get to play that often. Her mother owned a pet shop that she had to help out at, and her mom doesn't like me._

_"Um why don't we play that game that the other kids were playing?" I asked._

_"You mean soccer? Do you know how to play?" I shook my head. "Good, I'll teach you." I liked Rai, the other kids didn't like her because her father died. So, I tried to be friendly, it worked and she's my friend now._

_"Gaara, are you paying attention?" she asked. I nodded. "Then try and kick this back to me." She kicked a red ball at my legs and I tried to kick it back to her. I fell fast on my face and she giggled and helped me up._

_"You ok?"_

_"Yes." I answered._

_"Then lets try again." She kicked it again with a little more force but the sand repelled it back to her._

_"Thats cheating Gaara, no using your ninja powers." she said. Rai actually didn't know about my demon, I'd like to keep it that way. We played again and I finally got the hang of soccer._

_"It's getting late. I have to go. See ya tomorrow Gaara." said Rai. She hugged me but this time she put her lips on my cheek._

_"W-what was that?" I asked._

_"I'll tell you tomorrow." she said, then ran off. I walked home and went to the kitchen. Yashamaru wasn't there. I wonder why. I brushed that thought away and walked to the fridge. I took a carton of juice and walked onto the roof. I sat their thinking about what Rai would tell me tomorrow. Then my sand deflected something. I looked behind me. There was a masked ninja throwing kunai at me. Of corse, my sand deflected them. Then, my sand clutched the an and crushed most of his, throwing the ninja against a wall. I walked over and then removed the cover that was covering the ninjas face._

_"Uncle Y-yashamaru?" I asked._

_"Nobody loves you Gaara. Just Die." He opened his vest and revealed a lit exploding note. A huge explosion came but I was protected by my sand. I fell to my knees and screamed. My sand swirled around me and then tattooed the kanji 'love' on my forehead. I sat there the rest of the night, thinking about my world and how everyone in it hated me._

_The next day, normal POV:_

_Rai was sitting on a swing waiting for Gaara. When she saw him she smiled and hugged him. However, instead of him hugging her back he was ridged._

_"Whats wrong Gaara?" asked Rai. "Whats this?" She traced her finger over the kanji._

_"Nothing," said Gaara._

_"Ok," said Rai. She pulled Gaara onto the swings and they swung in silence._

_"Rai?" asked Gaara._

_"What Gaara?" asked Rai._

_"Are you an assassin sent to kill me?" asked Gaara._

_"What, of corse I'm not." said Rai, then she leaned in real close to Gaara. "I will be your friend as long as you want me to."_

_"Good," said Gaara hugging her._

_"Rai! What are you doing!?!" yelled a voice._

_"Oh no. . ." said Rai, her mother came running towards the six year olds and tugged her daughter away._

_"BYE GAARA!" Yelled Rai. Gaara nodded but knew that he was probably never going to see Rai again._

_That night:_

_Gaara was sitting on his rooftop wondering about what he was going to do._

_"Gaara," whispered a voice._

_"Rai?" asked Gaara. Rai came forward and sat next to Gaara_

_"Yup, I finally found you. My mom said that were gonna move away, to Konoha. I promise that I'll see you again." she said. Gaara then held her wrist and hugged her._

_"I hope you can." he said._

_"Well, I got to go. Bye Gaara." then Rai put her lips on his once more and started to walk away._

_"Wait! You never told me what that was!" said Gaara. Rai turned towards him._

_"It was a kiss silly," she said. "It means that we'll always be friends." Then she left._

_"A kiss?" Gaara whispered to himself._

"GAARA!!!!!!" Yelled a voice. The now fifteen year old Gaara snapped out of his dream-like state and looked around, his sister was calling him.

"What?" he asked.

"You got something." she said handing him a parcel and a note.

"Ok." Gaara went back onto the roof and opened the note.

_Dear Gaara,_

_Hello, do you remember me? It's me Rai! I can't believe that were both fifteen now! If I'm right you got a dream last night about us. That was me! I can send people dreams! I live in Konoha now, mom works at a ramen shop now. Fitting in isn't that easy because people are afraid of the dreams I might send them. Well, I hope you've been okay. I am going to Suna! Isn't that cool? I'll see you later today._

_Your friend Rai._

Gaara looked up and smiled. 'Rai was coming back.' Then Gaara opened the present and stared. It was a piece of sand glass that was shaped in a circle, only the size of his hand. In the center it said

'I am here for you my dearest friend

Down to the very second of the end

Anyone who tries to hurt you

Though it may be very few

I will fight with all my strength

Even at it's shortage length

Friends forever'

"Gaara?" asked a voice. Gaara's head whipped around and his sand stirred.

"Rai. . ." he whispered and then stood up. Rai hugged him and he kissed her; right then and there.

"W-what was that?" she asked.

"A kiss," he said. "Friends forever."

**Wasn't that the best Birthday present ever? I liked it. Review! The poem was of my own invention people.**


End file.
